Emron Bits And Bobs
by staryskies12345
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots varying in length that exists in a perfect universe. Note: This isn't in chronological order. It jumps a lot. If you don't like it that way, then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Chronicled_

 _THE CHRONICLE_

A WHITE HOUSE ROMANCE? By Harrison Hayles

Tom Kirkman's administration has had to face many challenges over the past few months. A more positive feature in the legacy of his leadership is the confirmed relationship between our commander-in-chief's chief of staff, Emily Rhodes, and his national security advisor, Aaron Shore. The relationship has been rumoured since they were reported kissing at a New Year's party at the White House.

Mr Shore was recently named by Cosmopolitan one of the most eligible political bachelors in the US. So did several of the _Chronicle's_ female journalists. He recently resigned his position as chief of staff under secretive circumstances, to be replaced by Miss Rhodes, who was chief-of-staff during Kirkman's HUD days. Was their relationship the factor that pushed his oh-so-mysterious departure from the leadership team of the free world? Did Kirkman elaborate on a choice between the White House or Miss Rhodes? Many questions are begging to be answered, but alas: radio silence from the White House.

The last wedding in the white house has been over more than twenty years ago, though no noticeable bling has been shining on Miss Rhodes in the past week. A source has told the Chronicle that Miss Rhodes has indeed moved. Connect the dots and you'll probably figure out where.

Emily Rhodes woke up, her neck hurting. She had gotten five hours of shut-eye, a miraculous amount. No. Truly. She glanced at Aaron, who had just woken up. All of a sudden, her phone buzzed like crazy. So did Aaron's.

Please may there not be another terrorist attack. No fires. Emily prayed. She opened the moving phone and glanced at a text, the sender blurred out in her groggy vision. Something more trivial, but still disastrous.

WHY IS THE CHRONICLE SAYING YOU 2 ARE DATING? HOW COME YOU TOLD ME YOU WEREN'T? The text screamed at her. She clicked on the article she had been sent in another text.

She handed the phone to Aaron. "How come you never told me about Cosmo?" She asked.

"Cosmo?" He said, his brow knit, flashing a furious grin afterwards. "I'm the most-"

"Not important. Who spilled? And why is there a photograph of us kissing?"

Silence.

"I think we've been pretty obvious, Em."

"There was no PDA…"

"You could say that." He said, kissing her nose. "We are going to be late otherwise. It's quarter to six."

Emily thought back to all the times they had kissed in public. If you count the white house as public, that is. Too many to consider their relationship as secret. She groaned and got up. Snitches in the white house. What more could she ask for?

She moved to her side of the cupboard, carefully selecting an outfit she hadn't yet worn. Aaron came up and put his hands down her neck, undoing her night robe and kissing the back of her shoulders.

"We really are going to be late if you keep this up." She swatted his hands away. He grinned at her, moving to the shower. Emily threw the clothes on her bed and quickly changed. Steam moved from the shower to her room. She breathed the smell of his minty shampoo. God, it was strong.

She made her way to the sink and started to apply her makeup. That alone took fifteen minutes: time she did not have.

"Move," Aaron said, pushing her aside. She retaliated, swinging her hips at his with full blast. He did the same.

"If my mascara-"

"If my gel." He said, kissing her head. Emily sighed and grabbed her brush and dry shampoo, furiously attacking her hair. She did not have time for this.

Aaron moved quickly, putting his suspenders and suit on. He changed too fast to be a human.

"And we are ready to go." He said, pulling his pants up.

Emily and he raced to the motorcade, which was waiting outside their car, with their detail racing after them. It was raining and so they had yesterday's newspapers above their heads (as well as sunglasses. The press could be nasty.)

They quickly went on their phones. Emily, re-reading that article on The Chronicle, and Aaron, telling his poor assistant to get breakfast for two.

"Liesel, two croissants and two coffees. You know the regular." He said, hand on temples.

Emily glanced outside, thinking. She smiled at a particular memory that had popped up.

 _It was a party celebrating new years. A lot of people- fifty, maybe seventy- stuffed into a room. Alcohol all around. She was feeling dizzy, and so she was making her way to a couch, where Tom was sitting. He did not seem to be enjoying the event. But who cared? The night was still young._

 _She was happy, too happy. A load of stress had come off her back, and she was ignoring the fact another was soon coming on in the coming year. She had done a great job._

 _Someone was calling a toast, the stewards giving out glasses of champagne. So far the booze was mainly wine, brandy, the usuals. When she saw Seth was calling a toast, she made her way to the group. "To a new year!" He said. Everyone raised their glass, repeating what he said. Aaron did so rather loudly._

 _"Tipsy?" She asked, smiling. He didn't hear her because the countdown had begun. Why they were counting down, she knew not. No one was dating. It wasn't like anybody was going to kiss-_

 _Suddenly Aaron and she were kissing._

 _It was, to put it in one word, surreal. He had his hand carrying her back, her feet an inch from the ground. She felt the warmth of his muscular chest, his body tingling in an electric mix. Added to that mix were the cheers of many, many people. Whistles too. Her eyes shut, feeling an unfamiliar tongue roam her mouth for a good fifteen seconds. Not that she was counting, not that she could. It seemed time was frozen forever. God, he was such a good kisser._

 _He didn't let the awkwardness take control. Emily felt a pang of regret. Kissing a coworker? That was against her rules. I mean, she'd kissed him before but that was private. And never talked about again._

 _It was clear he didn't feel the same way._

 _"I've wanted to do that for a very long time, mi querida. " He laughed at her, taking her arm and twirling her around. Emily laughed. She hadn't laughed like that in a while._

Emily allowed the memory to replay yet again. Now it was April. Spring soon. She looked out of her window for a few seconds, only to feel a familiar hand squeezing her leg. She sighed in comfort and satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

September 2016

"Alex!" Emily said, hugging her. She had arrived for a quick, ten minute tea. "We haven't talked in forever!"  
"Chief of staff? That certainly keeps you busy." Alex smiled. They were sitting in the centre of a lounge. "Tea, coffee?" she asked.

"Tea please. Can I have some of that tea from South Africa? What's it called?"

"Rooibos. Weird name, but delicious stuff."  
"I'm trying to give up caffeine. Part of this new diet I'm trying." Emily sighed.

"Please don't tell me you are intent on losing weight, Emily."  
"I barely have time to eat, anyways."  
"Emily! I'm going to have your assistant give you food daily if this keeps up. Eating is not a choice!"  
"Alex. There's got to be a reason why I've been boyfriend-less for a few months."  
"Those reasons aren't because of your appearance. You are busy. If you don't have time to eat, you don't have time for a boyfriend. And you aren't certainly aren't loverless." Alex said, pouring her some tea. She smiled gently at Emily, who looked inquisitively at Alex.

"Who? Please. Tell me, Alex. What man wants a woman in a crazy position of mine?"

"A lot of men want independent women, Emily. They want a beautiful person, a strong, stubborn person. You fit those categories, Emily." Alex took a long sip. "Besides, he's in love with you, you know." Alex smiled, putting her leg on her other knee, sipping her tea.

"Alex. Stop playing games."  
"I'm not playing games. You are playing games. You know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Alex…"

"Emily, your national security advisor is yearning for something more than you've given him to play with." Alex smiled playfully. Emily blushed.

"Alex! I don't date coworkers, Alex."

"Eye contact. How does he look at you?"

"Alex. I told you. I don't date coworkers. It isn't love, Alex. It's… a harmless crush I'm trying to ignore. " Emily sighed.

"The radio silence you're given him suggests you treading a dangerous line, Emily. You've kissed him, Emily! Haven't you? And you enjoyed it! And it scares you. Ignoring him scares you. I bet it scares you. I bet you scare him. I know your relationship with men haven't exactly been the epitome of happiness." Alex continued, ignoring her last comment.. Emily blushed, looking down at your tea.  
"Emily, that could change. He's not Kyle Harris, Emily." Alex smiled.  
More silence.

"Emily, don't distance yourself. Don't create walls. Let him in- not romantically of course. Talk with him. And he will make the first move. I promise you. And he better, because those gossip rags are going to publish his heart's true intentions soon. Then you'll be in an even more awkward state." Alex put her arm on Emily, who looked up at her.

"Does it work?" She asked, her brown eyes shining, full of fear. Full of hope.

"It worked with Tom." Alex smiled, her hands on Emily.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily sat at the kitchen, stirring her tea. God, she had so much work to do. There was that bill that needed to pass She checked the calendar on the fridge. October 21st. No. Not today. Why was _today_ October 21st?

"Congratulations!" She heard someone say to some lady. "When are you due?"

Lisa Walker, bless her, came in. She didn't look very pregnant. She was talking to a friend, smiling happily. Emily didn't see her. She was too busy trying not to cry.

She speed-walked to her office, where she buried her face in her hands. It was only 8pm. She could leave the White House now, right? It was unprofessional to cry at work. _Keep it together, Emily. Keep it together._

There was a knock on her door, and Aaron walked in. Great. Just great. She dabbed at her eyes.

"Emily- can I have the agenda for tomorrow- are you OK?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I was just leaving." She faked a harsh smile. She gathered her things in her handbag and speed walked away.

"Emily-" His voice trailed off as she opened the door for him to leave. His eyebrows were knitted as he left the office. _He saw her tears. He saw her tears._

"Are you sure you're fine?" He asked as she locked the door.

"I'm fine!" She said, running off. Aaron followed, to her dismay. "Emily?" He yelled.

She managed to get in her motorcade, sobbing. George, one of her detail, asked the question again. "Miss Rhodes, are you fine?"

"I'm fine." She sobbed. George quickly pulled the screen up.

While Emily sobbed, Aaron followed. He hopped into the motorcade and asked his detail. "Do you know where Emily Rhodes lives?" He asked.

They nodded yes, and set off. "That girl is not fine." He shook his head, scrolling through his phone.

Emily quickly went up to her apartment. Aaron arrived five minutes later, unknowingly to her.

She sat on her couch and sobbed some more. Until a knock appeared from her doorway.

"Miss Rhodes?" George called. "Mr Shore is at your doorway."

She sobbed some more.

"I need an answer, Miss Rhodes! He's without a warm garment of some sorts and it's 60 degrees out…" George called.

More sobbing.

"That's it. , make her feel better, alright?" George whispered, opening the door.

Aaron walked in.

Even more sobbing.

"Please, just-just go away!" She sobbed, placing her face in her hands.

"Emily." He frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Today's the 21st." She muttered, before crying even harder.

"Okay?"

More sobbing.

Aaron sat down and placed his arm on her shoulder.

"Emily, you need to tell me what's going on." He said, handing her a box of tissues.

Even more sobbing.

"Emily. Please."

A load more sobbing. Aaron put his hand under her chin. "Talk to me, Emily. Come on!"

"Just, just go away!" She sobbed some more.

"Emily. Talk to me."

"I was, I was dating this guy. His name was Kyle. Kyle Harris. He was a bit of a douche- a heavy drinker, too. But my hours were too long. He didn't seem, seem to mind." She said, breathing heavily.  
"Yes-" Aaron said,

Sobbing. Then a few more words.

"We were dating for a few months. Then I got pregnant."

Silence from Aaron.

"I wanted the baby. I thought I could manage it. I just started at HUD, it wasn't very pressurizing. Not like now. But, but. He said he would leave me if I didn't have an abortion. He got really violent, too. He hit me. I thought he would beat me to death, if if I didn't agree."

Silence. She could feel anger radiating off Aaron.

"So I aborted- on Oct 21st. But my grandmother had ovarian cancer, and there was a high chance of my mother getting it too, back then. She has it, now. I need to remove my, my ovaries before I'm forty- I only have nine years left to have a baby. I need to find someone soon and have a… have a baby."

"Does anybody else know?"

"Just, just Alex and a friend who moved to New York a year ago. I can't even tell my mother, because she struggled for years to, to have me. She would, she would hate me if she found out I had an abortion."

"What a douche." Aaron closed his eyes and put his hands on hers.

"So every, every October 21st I wonder if I made the right decision. Have I? Should I have put my career first? I focus so much on work because I sacrificed a chance, a chance I may not have, to have a child. It has to be worth something."

"Oh, Emily."

"And the worst part is? The guy was cheating on me. Two weeks later, a girl comes to our apartment. She gets so mad. Not at him. At me. She, she called me… me things. Bad, bad things."

Silence. Aaron allowed her to sob on his shoulder.

"When your body loses a baby, you… you get PTSD. You break down in tears. You start shaking. It's…"

"Awful."

More sobbing, for three minutes.

"Emily, do you have any hot chocolate? And your alcohol?"

"It's- it's in the cupboard. Why?"

"Family secret."

She sat crying on the sofa until Aaron gave her a hearty mug of brown liquid.

"My _bisabuela's_ hot chocolate recipe. Taste it."

It was amazing. It was brandy, chocolate, cinnamon, nutmeg and vanilla extract in one. Plus hot sauce. Somehow hot sauce seemed to work in hot chocolate.

"She says it's perfect for sad days. It is."

"When did you last make it?" Emily asked, out of the blue. "You can't have that many sad days- it's perfect."

"The day we-" He paused.

"We what?"

"Lost so many lives at the bombing." He said nervously. But it was clear that was a lie.

"Uh-huh."

"Oh yeah. When I resigned." He said nervously. It didn't matter. Emily burst into even more tears at the mention of the resignation.

That one she didn't have to explain.

"It's okay. It's okay." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "It's going to be alright."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry for the technical difficulties! I tried to fix it but I guess it didn't change.

November 2017

Aaron turned on the TV. It was a rare occasion to have time for that and he was surprised to see his name on the headlines.

"The obsession with the British Royal Family's romances in America is real. We love the idea of a royal, fairytale wedding. It's not an unhealthy thing, I feel. Who doesn't love a princess wedding? But it seems that the american people can turn their heads elsewhere for an all-american romance. We have our own, fairytale romance right here in the White House. The internet is reportedly even calling the relationship between Emily Rhodes and Aaron Shore "Emron". So, George, thank you so much for coming here and discussing this." The anchor read. _CNN was really reporting this?_

"You're welcome, Martha. Kirkman's administration certainly has been dealing with a lot of challenges. He started his presidency with the deaths of a 1000 people looming over his heads. But he also started his presidency with reported competition between his HUD chief-of-staff and the former deputy-chief of staff competing for the top post. That soon changed, reportedly. Hatred-disguised-Respect turns to love, I'm told, in the case of Miss Rhodes and Mr. Shore. And it isn't necessarily a bad thing. I mean, I'm sure marriage rates will increase should they wed. It won't hurt for Kirkman to experience the plight of many working mothers through his chief-of-staff. I mean, a maternity policy is due soon! And the royals are good for the UK Economy and tourism rates; why doesn't America use that to our advantage." The man said, smiling.

 _Jeez. Why am I on TV for dating? Stupid CNN. At least it isn't bad news._

"Emily!" He called. She came in. It was a rare day in their lives: a sleeping in-day. An off-day. She had her hair up in a bandana unbrushed and he had it ungelled. Sign one.

Sign two: the TV was on.

"Why am I on TV?" She asked groggily. She had only just woken up and it was evident.

"We are being compared to the royal family." He cringed.

"I don't dress that bad." Emily muttered. Aaron laughed.

"Jeez. I guess he's right though; you'd be an excellent poster child for maternity reforms."

"Maternity reforms?" She raised her eyebrows. "Pregnancy isn't exactly on my to-do list."

"Emily, ovarian cancer? Excellent candidate for healthcare advertisements."

"Ok- that one is true."

Aaron shrugged.  
"And my uterus is more regulated than guns." She shrugged. "That's gotta change."

"Too much information, Emily." He made a face. She slid next to him on the couch.

"What?"

"I don't exactly go around telling you about the male reproductive organs, do I?"

"It's the truth, Aaron."

"The truth is rarely pure and never simple."

"Aaron! Do I need to say it in Spanish for you?" She sighed. "The truth is there are a bunch of men in congress and the senate who don't understand what women have to go through to put our career first and have our rights at the same time. Guns kill 13, 826 people and we had to fight so hard to put _background checks_? Yet the stuff I go through… "  
"True."  
"Pretend I'm someone else, for a second, Emily. What would you do if you got pregnant?"  
"Protect my baby."

"Policy-wise, Rhodes."  
"I'd keep it a secret and push for maternity reforms."  
"Why a secret? Just asking."

"So people don't think I'm using my position as chief-of-staff to get out of work."  
"Reputation is everything in D.C" He shrugged.

"And Aaron, you don't need to be subtle. Just be honest."

"About what?"

"Babies."  
"What about them?"  
"Do you want one?"

"Blasted CNN. Got you thinking about work and now this."  
"Don't change the topic, Shore. Tell me. Yes or no. Do you want to have a baby or not?"  
"As many as you want. I mean, I can't get pregnant. I'm not in control of these things."

"I'm 31- I think if we are going to be america's next royal family, we'd better get married by next year then. Kirkman's term ends in two years. Good campaign strategy."  
"Married? Rhodes? Married?"  
"You got a problem with me, or what? Drawing board for my life. You brought it up."  
"Fine. Engaged next year, married at 33. Kids first year." He waved his hand. She nodded.

"Another two years after that. Another, if we have time, two years after that." She continued

"Three kids. Wow. Aim high, do we?"  
"Space for twins." She shrugged.

"Do you want to die of sleep deprivation?"

"Maybe." She winked.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:

Enjoy! Please leave a review; they are incredible motivation for me (which means I write more, which means you get more Emron. Win-win.) Just for reference (and every emron's shippers soul): the kids are: Mika Vivienne 6 Liam Nicólas 4 Emelia Florence 2 Isla-Marie 2

Let's just say that I am a very busy person. At age 40, I am super busy. What 40 year old is super busy? Me. There. Bam.

4.00am:

Wake up. Go for a run (sometimes with husband, sometimes with pepper spray, the companion alternates).

4.45 am

Do some work.

6.30am

Get ready for work, wake up kids who are going to elementary school (Mika and Liam, in first grade and kindergarten respectively). Aaron wakes up the twins for kindergarten later; he goes to work later and hence their later school schedule suits his work schedule.

7.00am

Drop elementary kids off at their school. Get caffeinated.

7.30am

Check in at work. Currently working for lobbyists and do some consulting for some senators and politicians. Aaron and I do the same thing except we don't work together anymore. Not that I don't like him. Just we agree working together for six years can kill someone. The amount of professionalism involved is very hard to withdraw from your soul, especially when you want to vent about someone to your partner except that partner is that someone. Very annoying. (Also you can't kiss. Ever. You have to close the curtains and the doors and it becomes very obvious you're kissing.)

12.30pm

Have lunch. Call the twins over Facetime. Their nanny, bless her, enjoys this because she can work solidly without interruption. Also, they nap easier. She's a scholarship student studying in Georgetown and so enjoys a well-paying job where she can work easily. Plus, she's from a Mexican immigrant family. Major brownie points with Aaron ( _Spanish, Emily! Spanish!)_. Not that I can speak Spanish. I tried to learn. I failed miserably. So his family tries to not speak it whenever we go back for Christmas, but they, without fail, always argue. And when you have a bunch of angry, Spanish-speaking adults in a room, they tend to yell at each other in Spanish. I leave the room and tend to the kids, chuckling happily seeing Aaron yelling at some family member in rapid Spanish. I'm just glad it isn't me. The amount of times he's muttered something under his breath in that unknown language and lied about the translation is the number of times my children haven't gotten to sleep by their bedtimes. Meaning: too many to count. Also have second cup of coffee, following a cup of normal tea at 10.30. Caffeine is a good friend of mine, you see.

4.30pm

Have the third cup of coffee, though this is an optional cup. Depends on whether it's been a bad day or not. Try and focus on work.

6.30pm

Leave work for home. This takes around 20-30 minutes, depending on traffic. Sometimes pick up dinner.

7.30pm

Finished dinner: do bedtime routine.

10.00pm

Go to bed. Occasionally, bed Aaron. Hehe. Sometimes go to bed by yourself.

Repeat day again.

Emily allowed herself no time out of this rhythm. So when she woke up nauseous, she brushed it aside. It was just PMS. Her period was soon, too. Wait. Actually, her period was late.

Shoot. _Her period was late!_

But she was on the pill.

Unwillingly, her mind flicked to the times when she forgot to take it. She cringed. Aaron was still sleeping soundly, so she quietly made her way to the bathroom. Closing the door, she retrieved a pregnancy test hidden in the cabinet that held her things.

She took the test, breathing in and out. Not that she didn't want another child: it was just that she didn't know how to manage another baby. Her contract wasn't due to renew for another three months and a pregnancy could hinder that (knowing that she would have to fight for maternity leave or that maternity leave could cost her renewal).

Finally, the stick showed two lines. Emily felt her heart beating. She yelled at Aaron to get in the bathroom. She probably woke her kids up but they would get back to sleep.

He waded into the room groggily. And slowly. She waved the stick in his face. He'd done this plenty of times. Three, to be exact. His face fell.

"Not another one." He moaned.

"Unfortunately, there's another one."

"Get Erika to schedule a doctor's appointment. We don't want another scare." He sighed. He was referring to the 'fake baby' before Liam, where the cheap pregnancy test gave them a fake positive. Rare. But still a possibility. And Emily was going to ensure it was the truth.

Emily called Erika who also knew the drill. Erika was her trusted assistant. She was a chest of secrets: she wasn't going to leak this to the public. In fact, it was a colleague of Aaron's who did so. That colleague got fired. Mainly because she was an employee of Aaron's and Aaron was her superior. "If you can't keep a simple personal secret; how can I trust you with corporate ones?"

Emily sighed and got ready. She crept in Mika's room and gently woke her up. Mika's soft black ringlets framed her face as she slept contently. Emily moved very quietly, as the twins were sleeping soundly. She shook her thin arms gently and Mika's eyes opened glazed and unhappy.

"Shush" Emily put a finger to her lips, indicating to a waking Isla. She slowly stroked her arms, and Isla closed her eyes contentedly.

Tiptoeing into Liam's room, she turned on the electronic stickers attached to the roof of his room. They started to emit a faint, green glow. She whispered into his ear a soft "wakey wakey". His eyebrow creased as he frowned.

"Mama, I don't want to go to school" he moaned. She picked him up at the hip and dropped him on the couch, in full exposure to a blinding light.

She checked her phone and read the daily news. The new president, whose term ended in a few months, was busy fighting a battle for the throne he once held. Emily sighed, thinking of the chief of staff who was in the same position as she was a few years ago.

She hastily dropped the kids off at their school, Aaron driving to the doctor, Emily brazenly trying to fight the nausea. She arrived just in time to run inside and vomit in the bin.

Twenty minutes later, she was in the doctor's room awaiting the results of a question she already knew the answer to.

The doctor smiled at her and Aaron, a smile she knew too well. She unconsciously put a hand to her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." She sighed, the doctor nodded. Aaron tensed.

"Remember, there's still a good chance you'll have a miscarriage. I pray this isn't the case, but your track record is pretty good. I'd put you at around three weeks along." He smiled, clipboard in hand.

"Of course." Emily sighed. No miscarriages out of four kids, one abortion.

"We'll be leaving then." Aaron smiled. He handed a document over to the doctor. "Oh, call your staff. I want them all signing this in front of us _now_." Since their relationship was very public, it was important to keep these kind of things secret for as long as possible. Mainly because the amount of money and national pride generated was a huge amount.

The staff who had witnessed Emily's vomiting experience (meaning practically everyone) signed the document and handed it to Aaron, who nodded subtly. Emily squeezed his hand. Using the other hand, she touched her stomach. Feeling a headache coming on, she asked for an MC. He willingly handed it over.

Aaron drove her home and she collapsed into her bed, tired and overwhelmed.


End file.
